Susan of Locklsey
by SCARLETCOIN2012
Summary: So every body knows the story of Robin Hood, but not many people know the story of Susan... His younger sister, follow the first lady of Locksley as she tries to aid robin and his friends in the fight for Nottingham. Rating might change in later chapters trigger content in later chapters... be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: SUPER IMPRORTANT... PAY ATTENTION... ONLY THING I OWN IS SUSAN... SHE IS MY OC... BUT I WAS INSPIRED BY OTHER FF WRITTERS AND OBVIOUSLY THE MAIN BBC STORY... SO DONT HATE ME... I DONT WANT TO PLAGERIZE BUT I WAS SO INSPRIED I HAD TO PRINT IT... THANKS AND PLEASE NO FLAME BUT I WOULD LOVE A REVIEW! =D**

 **CH1:**

Susan stood in the back hanging the clothing on the line and folding the ones she hung earlier, when she heard a great amount of laugher coming from the front of the scarlet's humble home.

She pulled down the last of Wills shirts when Luke came up from behind her saying "Susie get out here… dad wants to talk to you."

Susan didn't turn to look at him she just said "I'll be there in a moment….."

Susan grabbed the basket containing the clean clothing and began to walk around to the front of Dan Scarlet's house. Since the death of her father it had just been robin and the village of Lockley that had looked after her. She considered them all family, but she grew especially close to Dan and his family….. After her brother robin left for the holy wars. Susan found herself spending more and more time at the Scarlet's mostly her excuse was to do the women's work, but to be honest she considered Luke to be a 'little brother' and Dan a 'father'….. Will had always been her best friend and Jane was like the mother she'd never have. When Jane died, Susan felt like her mother was abandoning her all over again. Susan clung to the Scarlet family and somehow in that time became a daughter and a sister to them.

She rounded the corner of the small house as a light arrow fell into a stack of hay next to her. She knew by the way it flew it was Luke's arrow. She moved her eyes from the ground to see a two men laughing with Will, Dan and a slightly embarrassed looking Luke. The man turned and looked shockingly at Susan. Her body stopped in its tracks as she saw the face of her slightly older and unshaven brother. Robin.

A smile broke on his face and his forest green eyes light with joy and surprise.

"My, my, Susan you're more beautiful than when I left you." he said with a smile.

As he approached Susan, she realized he was really there and she was not dreaming and almost dropped the basket in her hands as she took a step closer to him.

Robin caught the basket walking up to her saying in a cheeky tone "Susie …..Im back."

She dropped the basket completely as she threw her arms around her brother's neck. His tight embrace lifted her off her feet and swung her around setting her down gently, as Munch came into view.

She jumped from robins hug into Munch's more occupied arms holding him tightly saying "your back… you both are…"

Munch let his arms hold her in a more respectful way. As he was still just a manservant and she was still the lady of Lockley. But Susan didn't care for titles, to her much was just another brother who'd come home from a war she was sure he would not return from.

She released them as Dan said "yeah Susie has been helping us out with the women's work mostly…."

Dan was cut short when the clopping hooves of sheriff's men thundered into Lockley. The soldier's dismounted and began to pull people out from their homes. Will took the bow from Luke's hands and hid it behind some nearby boards of wood. As Susan lead the group headed towards where the towns people were being gathered.

Susan left their sides and went to Gisborne side as he was ushering a boy from Lockley village forward. "Sacks of flower have gone missing from the store…." He shouted to the villagers then in a normal and more devious tone he turned to Susan and said "they will be accounted for."

Susan stood her ground saying in a demanding tone "Lockley village has never had a problem with theft…. You know this, so go and be on your way to find the real thieves."

He glared at her for her outburst, Susan felt a bolt of fear stun threw her, but pushed it aside putting on a brave face. That's when Robin stepped forward announcing his return and defending the people of Locksley. Susan turned and went to the accused boy's mother attempting to comfort her. As she hushed the hysterical women…

Robin's voice was drowned out by a cry from Dan scarlet. "Will… Lukey!"

Susan glanced in time to see Gisborne's men tying up Will and Luke to walk behind horses as prisoners.

She rushed Gisborne taking hold of his horse reins shouting "What are you doing…. They've done nothing wrong….let them go!"

Robin was nowhere in sight and Susan had forgotten he was even home, all she could see was Gisborne taking her family from her. A solider tried to pull her from the horse as, she struggled and continued to argue. The solider threw her from the horse, she landed at Dan's feet. He helped her to stand then restrained her the best he could as the boys were taken away.

"No Susie ….. Susan stop …. They've gone…..stop." he said turning her into his chest in a comforting way.

"But Dan…. It's Will and Luke… I can't just … have to…"She fought back trying to break fee.

"NO …. Stop…I know, but you can't get arrested too ….."

Susan sobbed into her surrogate-father's chest, till she was finally able to calm herself. As she broke free from Dan's grip she spout "I'll sort this out… I promise…. I will bring them home."

Dan sighed but did not argue. Susan trotted to her stables calling for her horse to be tacked as she changed. Telling the servants to tell robin where she'd gone. That's when the servants told her he'd gone to knighting hall to visit the old sheriff Sir Edward and Lady Marian, before heading to Nottingham. She knew much would be with him, she changed for an audience with the sheriff.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new chapter... sorry for the delay HW got in the way. I changed the rating because in my opinion only one later chapter is rated M, so my Beta and I decided to change it. Thanks for the reviews enjoy the story! as usual I don't own anything but Susan... :)**

The Susan hated the new sheriff …he was evil. He imposed harsh taxes and crud punishments for breaking the slightest of laws. She'd stopped him from punishing many children over the years, and this did not go unnoticed by the new sheriff of Nottingham. Unlike most sheriffs…. The sheriff of Nottingham did not see Susan as a women in power… to him she was just a 'leper' a thorn in his side, when he chose to attack children. Susan always had a soft spot for children she'd assisted in many births in Lockley and she'd helped raise most of them. When the children weren't working the people of Lockley often found them with her or at Locksley manor.

Susan finished dressing and slipped on her ridding shoes and went to her horse. Her horse was a strong black and white in color and was graced with sapphire blue eyes. She named him Breeze. Susan climbed on to breeze and kicked him into speed. She raced to Nottingham and threw the front gates she didn't slow down she dismounted at the front gates and charged into the castle. She was almost to the great hall were the console of nobles was sure to be meeting, when she was pulled aside a hand to cover her mouth. As Susan struggled against her captor she realized it was Marian.

When Marian released her she said "Susan, I know about Will and Luke ….. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but you can't barge in there yelling and demanding for their release…."

"But Marian they're my family… the only family that …hasn't …I have to save them I won't leave them to die." Susan said in a distressed tone.

"I don't expect you to …. But just try to calm down and think." Marian said in a calm and collected voice.

Susan nodded and breathed deeply. Thinking about it now if she had barged in and demanded the release of the boys, the sheriff most likely would have killed them just out of spite. She calmed her temper and walked into the great hall with Marian in the lead. Susan stood obediently behind her absent brother's chair…. He was late. When he finally arrived he turned all conversations towards the boys of Locksley. Susan smiled at this, but the sheriff and Gisborne were less than pleased.

Later that night a feast was thrown in Susan's brother's honor. Susan was unable to break her mind from her boys in the cells below her. If it were up to her she would have had them home by now and would be serving them all her homemade stew. Susan pushed those thoughts away as she left the great hall. She mounted her horse after being denied chance to see Will and Luke and road back to the Locksley manor.

Susan arrived the court yard of Nottingham as it filled with spectators from other villages, but mostly from Locksley village. She pushed her way through the crowd her stomach in knots. She had heard the decree that the sheriff intended to hang Will, Luke and the other boy….along with a man from Dale. She passed a distort Dan scarlet, but had no word to comfort him. Besides if she approached the distort father she knew he would attempt to comfort her and that is not what he needed… he needed his boys.

Susan caught a glimpse of will as he was pushed up and on to the gallows. Fallowed by Luke and the boy from Locksley…..and the other man auburn hair. She felt tears swell in her eyes as hoods were drawn over her brother's heads. Her head turned towards a familiar voice reading they're death sentences over the crowd. Robin was standing on the steps of Nottingham reading the decree with a pained look on his face.

The floor feel from beneath the boys and their bodies jumped in strangulation. Susan clutched her body imagined someone holding her as she screamed and wept for her brothers. The tears shielded her eyes from the horrifying sight as a single arrow ripped through the rope sealing Luke's fate. When Luke's body dropped the crowd absorbed him concealing him from the sheriff's men. Will was next then the other two boys who were shot down at the same time. Susan was not able to see this, she heard the commotion and felt Marian pull her from the court yard. Susan was brought to a room where she was locked in. the room was a bed chamber Marians by the looks of it. Susan let the exhaustion take over her body as her head hit the pillow. Not knowing if her family had been completed just in time to be destroyed she let the tears soak the pillow as she fell into a deep slumber.

Susan woke to a brightly lit room, she sat up to see Marian sitting at a desk finishing her hair for the day. Susan stretched and remember the events from the previous day. Will was dead … her best friend… her most trusted friend and brother was dead. Luke … Luke was too young, so innocent and kind hearted…..Her little brother was dead. And she did nothing to stop them. Her eyes began to water as Marian placed a gentle and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Susan it's alright robin is smart….and he survived the holy land, we have to believe that him and the boys will be alright." She said as she rubbed Susan's back.

Susan shot her a look that said 'WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT'.

Marian saw this and explained saying "Susie …. Will and Luke are alive….. Outlawed but alive. Robin cut the ropes and set them free. They escaped into the forest and are now outlaws."

Susan threw her arms around Marian in joy the Marian said "no Susan, don't you see this is still very bad…. You must be vigilant… even more so now…. Robin won't be able to protect you …or me now. It's up to us to play our cards from inside the castle."

Susan gave Marian a questionable look and said "how do you mean?"

Marian continued saying "we have to be Robin's eyes and ears in Nottingham and we will help when we can and….. You should stay in Nottingham castle…"

"WHAT!" Susan cut Marian off in shock of what she was hearing…. Even before when it was Edward as the sheriff Susan had always hated the castle….. Locksley was her home and she loved it.

"Susie… im sorry, but with Robin as an outlaw Locksley has been …. Given to Gisborne"

"What?" Susan said in lament whispered tone.

Marian did not answer she held the young girl and comforted her. After Susan's tears had dried she filled her heart with a solid determination. She was going to get her home back and restore her family. No matter the cost.


End file.
